The Ones You Just Can't Avoid
by Lily's Emerald Eyes
Summary: Lily Evans had hated James Potter since the moment she first saw him. She hated the arrogant way he strutted about the castle and prticipated in immature pranks, but will all that change and hate evolve into something else, something such as... love?
1. Letters and Musings

Disclaimer: No, as you probably guessed, I own nothing. Well, I do own the plot, more or less. (What little plot there is at this moment in time, which I must say is not much.) I don't own Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Lily Evans, James Potter, Siri—okay. You get the point. I don't own anything. Nada. Nothing. Now that all the wonderful legal crap's out of the way, on with the story.  
  
"The Ones You Just Can't Avoid"  
  
'Letters and Musings'  
  
It had been the longest summer in her entire life, or so it felt to Lily Evans. School would be starting back in about a week and a half which excited her very much; this year would be her seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Lily was hoping to be appointed Head Girl by Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster, who had told her on the last day of term the year before, that she just might get the position.  
  
Attempting to read the book that was now resting on her chest was pointless because she was so restless. Maybe a quick walk around the block would make her feel better and ebb her anxiety.  
  
Sitting up on her bed, Lily pulled her long red locks of hair back into a ponytail and stretched. She had been avoiding the downstairs regions of her house because of her Muggle sister, Petunia, and her fiancé Vernon Dursley, who were very anti-magic. Much to her displeasure, they were watching television in the living room when she walked through.  
  
"Get out of the way, freak!" hissed her sister. This make Lily want to walk even slower to 'get out of the way.'  
  
"Shut it," she replied with a glare at the pig of a man sitting next to Petunia. 'What she sees in the man, I don't know!' she thought to herself. After walking into the kitchen to tell her mother where she was going, Lily went out the front walk.  
  
Her house was placed just inside a security wall of one of the nicest housing developments in England. All the yards were perfectly manicured and the neighbors perfectly annoying, in her opinion at least. They were like her sister: anti-Lily. When Lily, age eleven, got her acceptance letter to Hogwarts, Petunia, who was fourteen at the time, spread the lie that Lily was going to a female juvenile detention facility. Despite her parents attempts to tell the neighbors that that was a lie, they still brought their small children inside whenever Lily exited her home. She didn't really mind this treatment, however; it gave her more time to think things over privately.  
  
She exhaled a heavy sigh, wondering why her best friend, April Newton, hadn't written all summer. She was probably visiting some exotic place with her father who held a very upstanding position for the Ministry of Magic. "Not to worry," she muttered, "I'll see her in a few days." She looked up at the crystal clear, blue sky and spotted an owl, making its way over the rooftops. Knowing that there weren't any other magical people in the community and that owls rarely made their presence known in the day time, she turned around and dashed back to her house.  
  
Once inside, she ran through the living room, this time ignoring the comment about freaks from her sister, and up into her bedroom. Just as she reached the window and pried it open, the barn owl she'd seen on her walk flew through the window. It landed on the open and empty cage that belonged to her owl, Midnight. After she detached the letter, the owl gulped a bit of water and was off again. The letter was from Hogwarts and the envelope was very heavy, compared to usual. It was addressed to 'Miss Lillian Evans, Number Twenty-three, Brownberry Court.' She ripped it open and read:  
  
Dear Miss Evans,  
This letter is a reminder to you that the new term at Hogwarts will  
begin September first. The Hogwarts Express will leave King Cross  
station promptly at eleven o'clock from platform nine and three  
quarters. A list of supplies that will needed is included, along with  
your Head Girl badge. I congratulate you on your academic achievement  
and look forward to seeing you at the start of term banquet.  
Sincerely,  
Professor Minerva McGonagall  
Assistant Head Mistress  
  
Beaming, Lily removed a large, shining Head badge from the envelope along with the supply letter mentioned before. It had all the usual things listed, standard size two pewter cauldron, wand, etc. There were no new books mentioned but a set of dress robes was suggested for a ball that would be held in December. That would be nice; if she could only get a date. She stuck her head out her bedroom door and shouted down the stairs: "Mum! My letter's just come! I made Head Girl!"  
  
"Bloody hell, Lily! Mum's outside and I don't care to hear about that freaky school you go to," spat Petunia.  
  
Lily took the stairs by twos as she went in search of her mother. She found her wearing a sunhat, planting some roses in the front garden. "Mum! My letter's just come! I made Head Girl!" she said again, where her mum was.  
  
"Congratulations, darling!" she said hugging her daughter, trying not to get dirt on her shirt. "Wait till your father hears! He'll be thrilled." Her mother smiled and brushed a loose strand of hair from Lily's face. "I'm so proud of you, dear. If only we had two witches in the family," she said sadly, referring to Petunia. "Run and go call your father. He'll want to know right away," she said, perking up a bit.  
  
"I need to make a visit to London to get a new set of dress robes, too," she said, almost as an after thought before she went inside again.  
  
"Right then, I can take you tomorrow. You can also get something special for making Head like I knew you would! My treat."  
  
"Thanks mum."  
  
James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black were sitting on the Potter's front porch, peering at a piece of parchment from Hogwarts.  
  
"This must be a mistake!" said Remus.  
  
"Or some sick joke gone wrong," suggested Sirius. "If we weren't all sitting here, I'd say it was from one of us."  
  
"How the hell did I get this?" James poked at the Head Boy Badge that was resting on the parchment. "I thought for sure Moony here would've gotten it," he said, now poking Remus with his wand.  
  
"Dear God! That place must be going to the dogs if Prongs here's getting this," Peter said. Sirius let out his bark-like laugh.  
  
James ran a hand through his already chaotic, jet black hair and said, "I wonder who the lucky lady I'll be working with is?"  
  
"If they chose her as wisely as they chose you, it'll have to be my cousin Narcissa," Sirius said sarcastically, referring to a Slytherin girl that he rarely claimed to be related to. This caused the rest of the Marauders to laugh except for James, who was still pondering upon who Head Girl might be.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I was only joking that it would be Narcissa. Jeez, your acting like your owl died, Prongs! Come off it," Sirius replied.  
  
"You'll find out who it is before long, don't worry," Remus said calmly.  
  
The truth of the matter was that James was not at all worried about who Head Girl was. He was just hoping that it would be who he had a hunch that it was.  
  
"Oy, Potter! Get off your broomsitck and listen to this idea Wormtail's just had for a beginning of term prank!" Sirius said, bringing James back to reality.  
  
A/N So, what'd you think? I know, the plot isn't too original at the moment but, as I commented in the disclaimer, I have no clue where this is going. More of a boredom-killer right now. Probably going to evolve into some cute little fluff fic, similar to those that are ever so prevalent on here right now. Ansa12's fic entitled "James Plus Lily Equals Love?" was the inspiration for this, so thanks to Ansa and I'll try not to make it too much like yours! So, just poke the lovely little bluish-purple button in the corner and review. If you do, I'll add more sooner. prodprod Go on, you know you want to. nods 


	2. A Heartbroken, Insufferable Little Roach

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own much. I do own April, and what little plot this is oh so very slowly gaining. But, nothing more. Well, I do own the box of Cheez-Its that says 'Get Your Own Box,' but that doesn't count. Not legally anyways. Maybe if I write (how about owl her?!) Rowling and tell her it's my birthday? She'll give me something then, right? Onward!  
  
"The Ones You Just Can't Avoid"  
  
'A Heartbroken, Insufferable Little Roach'  
  
Dear April,  
  
Hope you're doing well. Everything's good here. I haven't heard from you all summer, so I assumed your dad took you on one of his 'adventures' again. Those just have to be the highlight of your summer.  
  
I got my Head Girl badge in the post this afternoon. I'm really pleased that I got it; after all, there were about fifteen other girls to choose from. I can only wonder who Head Boy is. Probably that Remus Lupin, though if he did get it, he'll have to learn to control those Marauder friends of his: Potter and Black. I plan on cracking down on those two this year. I won't take any of their rubbish. Potter's especially, you know how he's treated me since the first day at Hogwarts! That devil of a boy really needs to get his priorities straight.  
  
Now that I've ranted, I'll be going. I just wanted to let you know about my getting Head. See you on the Express!  
  
Love always,  
  
Lily  
  
"Yeah, I'm doing well," April said, grinning at Lily. It had taken an extreme amount of time for Midnight to find April who was visiting Australia at the time. The owl returned with no avail but left again and managed to find her just as Lily did: boarding the Hogwarts Express. April had long, blonde hair that extended to her waist and she wore glasses. She was a bit small for her age and almost mouse-like in her petite features.  
  
"It's wonderful to see you again, April," Lily hugged her friend has she put her trunk on the shelf above the seats. "I've missed you tons!"  
  
"Yeah, you too! Australia's fascinating, really but I would've give a hundred galleons if I could've spent that time with you." April's sweet disposition was what made so many people like her, the males at school especially.  
  
Lily looked at her wristwatch. "Oh, gosh! I've got to go to the front of the train. I was supposed to be there five minutes ago for a meeting. I'll see you in a bit," Lily called as she slipped out the door.  
  
Quickly as she could, without running over the witch selling snacks, Lily went to the compartment labeled 'Heads and Prefects.' A small group of people were milling about, obviously waiting for her.  
  
"I'm—sorry—I'm—late," she panted, "Lost—track—of—time. Sorry," she said again. She looked at the eight or so people that were staring back at her. "Looks as if the Head Boy isn't here either, so I guess it's not all a waste," she said after not seeing Remus Lupin in the group.  
  
Someone sitting in a corner that she had not seen cleared their throat, clearly in an attempt to make their presence known. The two prefects from Slytherin house parted so that the person could be seen. It was none other than James Potter. The same Potter that had made Lily's first six years at Hogwarts miserable. The very Potter that she had cursed and sworn to serve just punishment to. The Potter that was Head Boy. She sighed. "God, what have I done to disserve this?" she muttered under her breath.  
  
"Lily!" James cried, "So nice of you to join us!" He stood and enveloped her in a hug.  
  
"Let go of me, you little roach!" She spun out of his grasp and sat down in a corner.  
  
"Tut tut Miss Evans. You must be nicer than that. You are, after all, supposed to be setting a positive example for the young ones," he glanced around the compartment at the fifth years there. Then, he smiled that cocky smile that only James Potter could pull off.  
  
She crossed her arms in a huff and waited for whoever would be conducting the meeting to begin it. The sooner the better. James slid into the chair beside her. "I believe you have the passwords to give to everyone?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah. Right." Lily proceeded to distribute passwords to the coordinating prefects and mentioned something about coming to her to get new passwords once a month that should be given to her by Professor McGonagall. In a desperate attempt to hold her anger that Potter had been made Head Boy until she reached April again, she concluded the meeting quickly.  
  
Being closest to the door, she rushed out of it and sprinted down the hallway. "My God, April! Do you know who the bloody Head Boy is?" she shouted once the door to their compartment was fastened. April just sat there waiting for her to tell her. "It's none other than—," but she was cut off before she could say whom it was none other than.  
  
"Hello, ladies," a voice from the door said smoothly.  
  
"HIM!" she shouted again. James Potter sauntered in, followed by the Marauders, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. No telling where the fourth, Peter Pettigrew, was. "You no-good, bloody cockroach! Leave! Now!"  
  
"Feisty one, isn't she?" Black asked, jokingly.  
  
"Nah, she's just playing hard to get," Potter replied.  
  
"I most certainly am not!"  
  
"I'm up for a challenge, though. After all, I always get my quarry," he continued, ignoring Lily's comment. 'There's that gorgeous, lopsided grin again. Agh! What am I thinking? He's not gorgeous. I hate him, he can't be gorgeous, nor can his grin. He just can't be, he's... Potter! Nor am I an animal to be referred to as 'quarry',' Lily thought. She sighed and sat down, facing the window.  
  
Green hills were rolling by in a blur but the cloudless sky stayed the same: blue. It was much better than the scenery inside her compartment; though she felt as if she were going to be sick from watching the hills, she didn't take her eyes off of them.  
  
"Aaw, Lily! Did I make you mad? I'm sorry," James sat down beside her and put his had on her shoulder. 'It's almost as if he's really sorry.... What am I thinking?!'  
  
"Let go of me you worm! You have been ruining my life for the past six years and this year, this year I'm not going to take any more of it, you insufferable little roach!" Lily shouted, almost to the point of tears. (A/N See, Harry's not in this one so someone has to do all the shouting, why not Lily?)  
  
James was honestly offended at being called an 'insufferable little roach' or maybe it was the fact that she said he'd ruined her life for the past six years... He stood up, abandoning his attempt to comfort her. "Well, it's obvious that I'm not wanted here. Come on, mates," he said to Sirius and Remus. He glanced at April before leaving who shrugged, almost as if to say she were sorry. That didn't change the ruddy feeling that loomed inside him. The girl he truly lov—  
  
"Oy, Prongs! Come off it!" said Sirius, once they were out of earshot.  
  
"Yeah, come off it. She's not worth all the trouble you've been going to," Remus clapped James on the shoulder.  
  
"It's just that, well, never mind. It's nothing."  
  
"I know exactly what it is. It's like when I was trying to get Beth to go out with me," Sirius said, referring to his girlfriend, "She just thought that I was picking on her because I was one of the infamous Marauders and that's what we do."  
  
"If getting this girl means turning in your Marauder title, I'd forget her," said Peter who had, seemingly, appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"We'll be arriving soon. Let's concentrate on that wonderful feast that's awaiting us instead of your worries, no offense, mate," said Remus whose stomach could be heard growling.  
  
"Yeah, feast. Whatever you say." Despite Rumus's attempt to change the subject, James still let his mind reside on Lily Evans.

* * *

A/N to my one reader at this current moment in time:  
  
speedoairhead- Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it! Here's the next chapter, as you asked. I'm glad you like it. Now, I command you. Go off and tell every Harry Potter fan you know about me! GWAHHAHAHA! Okay, I'm all right now.  
  
Well, must dash so I can get this posted. You know what I want you to do. Yes, very good, poke the little button that says review in the corner. See? Just there! Poke it and review or I shall poke you with my wand. See? (Pulls out plastic wand.) Wand! 


	3. At the Feast, by the Lake, and in a Dark...

Disclaimer: No, not mine. I tire from tell you this. I have to tell you every stinking time I post something. It's bloody annoying. I own the plot (and the critter mentioned in this chapter) but nothing else. Why can't you people listen the first time I tell you these things?

* * *

"The Ones You Just Can't Avoid"  
  
'At the Feast, By the Lake, and in a Dark Classroom'  
  
James was drifting back and forth between reality and the 'quidditch pitch,' as Sirius referred to it. The murmur of students had silenced as soon as Professor Dumbledore stood to make his beginning of the year feast, giving James less things to distract him from thinking about Lily. Her beautiful auburn hair, her amazing emerald eyes, her—but his thoughts were cut short by hearing his own name.  
  
"—James Potter and Lily Evans will be Head Boy and Girl this year. If you have any troubles I am certain they will be able to help you or contact someone who can if they cannot. Mr. Potter, Miss Evans: will you please stand," Dumbledore said. Lily stood at the opposite end of the table; James sat there and stared at her.  
  
"Oy, Prongs! Get up!" Sirius hissed from across the table. James then snapped back to reality, again, and stood for recognition. After being told set down and drifting out of the Great Hall, mentally, again, the feast began. The three Marauders filled their plates with food. The first subject of conversation that was brought up was that of Peter. Where had he been all evening? No one had seen him since when he appeared on the Express. Where had he come from anyway?  
  
After finishing half a helping of steak and kidney pie, James suddenly dropped his fork and marched off towards the front of the hall. "What's he doing?" Remus asked Sirius. "Prongs! What are you doing?" James didn't answer, he just looked forward and smiled to him, mind clearly set on something.  
  
One of the few open seats in the Hall was, luckily for him, right beside Lily. He sat himself in this seat, back to the table, legs in the aisle. Before Lily noticed him, he had whispered something that sounded an awful lot like 'I'm sorry' in her ear, kissed her on the cheek and gone back to his seat. When he was almost there, Lily called, "Potter!" He highly considered not turning around for fear of being yelled at again, but he did. She smiled at him. A genuine smile. There was no trace of the venom that was usually present when she looked at him.  
  
James was highly pleased with himself and his decision to kiss her instead of slap her, which he had also seriously considered. He turned back toward his seat and heard the catcalls coming from Sirius and Remus, mainly Sirius. After a moments decision, James passed them and left the Hall.  
  
Once he was outside the doors and they were firmly closed, James leaned against them and sighed heavily, sweating slightly. He'd done it. He'd kissed Lily Evans. Not quite like he wanted to, not like the kisses in his dreams that they shared nearly every night, but still, he'd kissed her.  
  
Slowly the shock of what he'd done wore off and he was able to make his way to Gryffindor tower. He stopped on the second staircase he came to, thinking that he didn't know the password but then remembered that Lily had told him that it was 'chocolate kiss.' Yeah, he wanted a kiss but not a chocolate one.  
  
Unfortunately, James had stood there too long and the staircase began to move. Before he could gain his balance from the sudden jolt and jump to a landing and to safety, the stairs had moved too far to leap off safely. They stopped right in between the landing he had been aiming for and one across the hallway, with no possible chance of getting down until they decided to move. As he knew, there was no point in trying to jinx them into moving because one of the original founders, he wasn't certain which, had jinxed them to move on their own and at no other time.  
  
"So," he mutter to himself, "I can either sit here, waiting for them to change again or I can go back down."  
  
Peeves the Poltergeist floated past, saying something about James talking to himself and always knowing that he was loony.  
  
As if he had made up his mind too hastily and forgot to worry about not falling down the stairs, James turned around, almost losing his balance. Quickly as it had happened, he regained his composure and staggered down the remainder of the steps.  
  
Now where was he to go? Maybe he would go to the quidditch pitch for old times sake, or wander the grounds, maybe even Shrieking Shack or the Forbidden Forest. He finally settled to a walk around the lake. It was quite lovely this time of year. Though there was no moon, billions of stars that were present in the night sky lit the stone pathway out of the castle.  
  
He sighed, though the year had just begun, there was already so much weighing on his mind. He kicked a rock that tumbled down the steep incline and rolled into the lake below. The path was a bit more grown up than it had been the last time he had been to the lake, which had been a little less than a year ago.  
  
What was he going to do with his life? He was a seventh year. He should've thought about this way before now. That was, after all, the purpose of all the career lessons he'd endured during his fifth year. He didn't even know which N.E.W.Ts to take for the future aspects of getting a job. Maybe he'd work for the Ministry as an aortor or he could try out for England's team as a Seeker. He had been told on numerable occasions that he was good. What N.E.W.Ts are you supposed to take when you want to play quidditch?  
  
He was now about a third of the way around the lake and at his favorite place on the grounds. He turned around to face the castle, which was partially hidden by brush and trees. (A/N Think the scene from PoA where Sirius asks Harry to live with him.) This had to be the most marvelous view of Hogwarts' billowing towers and torrents. Lights were shining from many windows; the feast was obviously over. In the astronomy tower, he saw a light flicker off. It was beautiful. He looked at his wristwatch: nine o'clock. He decided to finish his walk around the lake and go back up to the castle.  
  
As he stood up from the rock he had been sitting on, James heard something rustle in the trees behind him. He knew this part of the lake was right at the edge of the forest but he didn't think anything would hurt him here. Slowly he turned around and saw a pair of gleaming yellow eyes peering back at him. Startled, he drew his wand. The creature slowly, very slowly, took a step forward. When James realized what it was, he pocketed his wand and took a deep bow.  
  
The creature, a hippogriff, stared at him long and hard before cautiously lowering itself into a bow, as well. James remembered from his O.W.Ls that hippogriffs were half eagle, half horse and very conscious of their pride. He patted the creature on the beak and slowly moved back to his head. Slower still, he backed off, knowing he needed to go.  
  
He turned around and proceeded to backtrack up the path the way he had come. James could feel the animal staring at him as he left. Once this feeling was gone, he looked over his shoulder at the bird-like creature that was drinking from the lake, one eye still on James.  
  
Once he was back at the castle, James took the longest route that he knew of to Gryffindor tower. Though he knew he probably had Head duties to attend to, he didn't feel like doing them. He knew that that was irresponsible and that he could be in loads of trouble if he got caught attempting to skiff duties, but he really didn't care. It wasn't his idea to make himself Head Boy, after all.  
  
The corridor outside of the History of Magic classroom appeared to be empty so he chose that hallway. Just a few feet past the statue of Gwenivier the Giver James jumped when he heard his name called. Someone hiding beside the statue stood up. "James," they said again, this time more softly. It was Lily.  
  
"Evening," James replied smoothly.  
  
"Come on, in here," Lily said, pointing to the History of Magic classroom then added, "Please? I want to talk to you." He consented to a little chat and followed her into the room. It was very dark until she waved her hand over a small candle and lit it. They sat down on either side of the candle.  
  
"You shouldn't have apologized," she said quickly before he could get a word in.  
  
"I shouldn't have kissed you," he mumbled, unknowing that she had heard him.  
  
"You're the one who disserves the apology. I had no right to yell at you on the train. I was in shock, honestly I didn't expect to see you in the Heads compartment."  
  
"I understand. You didn't want to spend your year with your favorite person at school," he replied sarcastically.  
  
"So, I guess all I wanted to say was that I'm sorry and that I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."  
  
"You didn't, really."  
  
"Yes, I did. I saw you before you left. You were shocked and hurt." Lily fidgeted with her necklace. "I'm sorry," she repeated.  
  
"Truce?" James asked then, in hopes of ending the war that had been going on between them for so long, held out his hand to her. Instead of shaking it, Lily kissed him on the cheek and walked out of the room quietly.  
  
"Truce," she whispered, even though she knew that James couldn't hear her.

* * *

A/N Sooo... what do you all think? Like it?, love it?, hate it? Review and let me know! It's not hard! Just click the pretty little button in the corner, yeah, that one. Just there. I'll give you one of those chocolate kisses... please?! Tell everyone that you know that likes Harry Potter (maybe I should say James and Lily?) about me! (I remind myself of the cat, whose name has fleeted from me at the moment, from 'Cats and Dogs' that was bent on world domination. Mr. Snuffles or something like that.) Now, review! (Pushes button on plastic wand mentioned in chapter two, causing it to light up.) I've been working on my magic, so review. (Pokes anyone who doesn't review with glowing plastic stick.)  
  
To my most wonderful readers:  
  
Crystaldreams611: Thanks for reading! It's great to know that you think I disserve more reviews than I've got! Tell people! (Pulls wand out again. Smacks it when battery has died and it won't light up.) Thanks and keep reading/reviewing!  
  
LilyFlower1001: Thanks! I'm glad you liked the chapters. I think this one so far is the best. I liked it a lot. You'll have to let me know what you think. 


End file.
